Never again
by kioky kon
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto ha sido traicionado por su novio Sasuke sin aviso...y ahora se casa con ¿Sakura? "Es hora de terminar...te olvidaré Sasuke...never again, nunca más te amaré"


**"Never Again"**

**Dato importante**! Lamentablemente Naruto es marca registrada con todos sus derechos por kishimoto- sensei así que ninguno de los personajes es mío, solo hago uso de ellos para desarrollar mi imaginación fujoshi y poner a Sasuke a hacer todo lo que debió de haber hecho con Naru en la cama, con estrellas, vino... ¬/¬ y mas cosas, en fin, la historia si es mía así que espero la disfruten xD !

**Así mismo la canción pertenece a Kelly Clarkson, por lo cuál lo único mío es la trama, espero sea de su agrado! es mi primer song fic =^^=**

**Parejas principal:** SasuXNaru

**Gènero:** Romance/Dolor/Song-fic

**Clasificaciòn:** T

**Comentarios :**_ Bien, como ya especifique arriba este es mi primer song fic, sobre la canción simplemente la amo y no podía dejar de imaginarme a Naruto cantandola! y así fue como nació esto O.o cof..cof... en fin espero les guste y como siempre pido piedad jeje! _

* * *

**"_Never Again"_**

* * *

_I hope the ring you gave to her__  
__Turned her finger green…_

Oh sí, en ese instante ese era el deseo del rubio… justo en el momento en el que vio justo frente a sí la peor de las burlas

Uchiha Sasuke, su mejor amigo… su amante desde hacia ya dos años! Se encontraba de rodillas en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños y frente a la vista de todos sus amigos, proponiéndole matrimonio a Haruno Sakura… sobraba decir como en ese instante el mundo del rubio se derrumbaba…

No era secreto en la aldea que desde que Uchiha había regresado había mantenido una relación con Uzumaki Naruto, el contenedor de Kyubii y héroe de la aldea. Por lo cuál, cuando tal cosa ocurrió, más de una persona se percato de que algo no andaba bien en todo eso, así que en lugar de ver a la recién pareja que se formaba frente a sus ojos desviaron sus ojos hacia el chico rubio…

Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba…e incluso Ino al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Naruto se llenaban de lagrimas, ignorando a todos lo sacaron a rastras del lugar…

_-¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué Sasuke no era su pareja? ¿Por qué?-_

Para Naruto nada estaba claro, su cabeza dolía… todo se derrumbaba…

_I hope when you're in bed with her__  
__You think of me_

_I would never wish bad things__  
__But I don't wish you well__  
__Could you tell__  
__By the flames that burned your words__  
_

Aun recordaba el dolor cuándo la boda se había llevado a cabo, el rubio había sido invitado… y obligado a ir por sus propios sentimientos…

Dentro de él aun había tenido la esperanza que de que él azabache cambiara de decisión al verlo en primera fila

_**-Si, en cuanto me veas ahí recordaras como me amas Sasuke… y regresarás conmigo¨tbayoo -**_

Una sonrisa se había plasmado en el rostro del rubio mientras se miraba en el espejo con el traje de gala puesto listo para ir a la boda esa misma tarde. Pero al final nada había pasado…todo transcurrió como si nada, Sakura no se acerco ni una sola vez hacía él y menos el azabache…había sido un día deprimente.

Más tarde en su habitación el rubio no dejaba de llorar… _¿Por qué Sasuke había roto sus promesas? ¿no se supone que ahora que lo había traído de vuelta estarían juntos para siempre?_

Cuando sus ojos le dolían de tanto llorar, de manera cansada se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño…impactado por lo que veía…

Sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados, rojos_**…-Maldición!-**_ fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, le dolía… ¡se estaba haciendo tanto daño!

Levantó su vista una vez más al espejo… no podía seguir así, ya no… ¡él era Uzumaki Naruto! El ninja número uno de toda Konoha y futuro Hokage, no iba a permitir que un Uchiha-teme-bastardo acabará con él después de todo lo que se había esforzado durante tantos años…Sonrío de lado…

_**-se acabó…Sasuke-**_ dijo para sí mismo con la voz más firme que tenía en ese momento

Salió directo a su habitación de nuevo, se detuvo frente a su ventana… a estas horas seguramente Sasuke estaría revolcándose con Sakura en la luna de miel, el rubio no pudo más que suspirar cansado…

_**- no importa si estás con ella, seguro solo pensarás en mi esta noche, te lo aseguró-**_

Esa noche estaba decidido, no lloraría más… No se aferraría a una falsa esperanza, todo había acabado y le demostraría a ese Uchiha que estaba mejor sin él… sí! Nunca antes había odiado a nadie a pesar de todo el mal que le habían hecho… y no empezaría por causa de Sasuke…

Llevo una mano cerca de su pecho enfriando su mente para poder pensar, sonrío…

_**- aun así… espero el destino te cobré esta Teme –**_

_I never read your letter__  
__Cause I knew what you'd say__  
__Give me that Sunday school answer__  
__Try to make it all okay__  
_

La patética forma de Sasuke de poner a Naruto al corriente con lo que había pasado había sido a través de una carta, carta que nunca abrió… ¿para que hacerlo? Era muy obvio para él lo que decía, después de todo durante dos años había estado a su lado…simplemente lo conocía.

Eso era el colmo…

_**-Tsk…al menos intenta hacerlo bien¨tbayoo-**_

Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, lo demás fue simple…la carta termino en el bote de basura sin siquiera haber sido leída

**_Does it hurt__  
__To know I'll never be there__  
__Bet it sucks__  
__To see my face everywhere__  
__It was you__  
__Who chose to end it like you did__  
__I was the last to know__  
__You knew__  
__Exactly what you would do__  
__And don't say__  
__You simply lost your way__  
__She may believe you__  
__But I never will__  
__Never again..._**

_If she really knows the truth__  
__She deserves you_

Naruto ahora lo sabía, todo eso de amar a Sakura y la boda había sido una farsa, tal vez Sasuke podía engañar a todo el pueblo…pero no a él. A veces se preguntaba si la esposa del azabache lo sabía… pero ella siempre había sido tan ciega, solo vivía en una ilusión.

Sasuke quería hijos… hijos que con él no hubiese podido tener para levantar su clan, así que solo lo había botado como basura y había tomado lo primero que tuvo a la mano… todo era una gran farsa

_A trophy wife__  
__Oh, how cute__  
__Ignorance is bliss_

Ahora, cuatro meses después, la aldea ya estaba más tranquila después del alboroto de la noticia sobre que el Uchiha contraería nupcias.

Naruto salió esa mañana de su departamento, tenía una misión en Suna durante el próximo mes y debía apresurarse. Llegó hasta las puertas de la aldea encontrándose para su sorpresa con Harun…no, la sra. Uchiha. El rubio la miró de manera fría… _¿ que se supone que hacía en ese lugar?_ Sin una sola palabra la paso de largo…

_**-Espera…Naruto-**_ exclamo la chica

El rubio se detuvo fastidiado y sin siquiera voltear a ver a la mujer habló de manera neutral…

_**-¿Qué quieres? **__**Tengo una misión y no puedo perder el tiempo**_

La chica se sorprendió, sinceramente sabría que hablar con el rubio sería difícil después de haberlo evitado tanto tiempo, pero le dolía escuchar ese tono venir de él…

_**-Yo, solo quiero pedirte que podamos ser amigos de nuevo… lo que pasó, debes entenderlo Naruto… ¡Sasuke ahora me ama a mí! Tu te alejaste de nosotros…quiero que todo vuelva a como era antes! –**_ la chica cerró en ese instante los ojos, sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas

_**-Patética-**_ Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio a la chica aun sin mirarla, siguió su camino y se marcho con calma

Sakura solo se quedo en shock sin saber que hacer... como siempre esta vez también era una inútil…

Después de medio día de viaje el rubio se detuvo a descansar un rato, se recostó un poco a la sombra de un árbol y una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo se formo en sus labios recordando lo ocurrido esa mañana…

_**-La ignorancia es una bendición-**_

_But when your day comes__  
__And he's through with you__  
__And he'll be through with you__  
__You'll die together but alone_

Un nuevo día llegaba para Naruto Uzumaki, tomo sus cosas…para ir a comprar sus preciados ramen instantáneos. Ese día Kiba lo acompañaría, ya que se darían tiempo para entrenar por la tarde en el bosque.

_**-Naruto ¿que tal este?-**_ pregunto animado Kiba mostrándole un nuevo sabor de ramen

_**-Sugoi¨tbayoo! Buena elección Kiba-**_ sonrió emocionado con el nuevo ramen poniéndolo sobre el carrito

Mientras los chicos se movían ahora a la sección de Congelados escucharon un grito que llamo su atención…

_**-¿Por qué Sasuke? soy Sakura ¡tu esposa! ¡Solo puedes verme a mí!**_

El azabache tenía una vena en la frente, si bien hace poco había estado mirando a Naruto junto a Kiba feliz de la vida comprando…y eso no le gusto en lo más mínimo ¡sus ojos no podían despegarse de ese lugar! Y esa molestia rosada a su lado al darse cuenta armaba todo un escándalo…

_**-No me provoques Sakura-**_ dijo fríamente

En ese instante la chica palideció, últimamente Sasuke le contestaba para todo de esa forma tan fría y todo era desde que le había contado su intento fallido de hablar con Naruto…

Mientras la escena terminaba Naruto y Kiba ya se habían marchado del pasillo, ahora estaban comprando algunas carnes…

_**-Parece que las cosas no les van tan bien a esos dos¨tbayoo-**_ dijo el rubio sin verdadera muestra de interés

_**-Si, es obvio que Sasuke no la ama… cometió el peor error al dejarte por alguien como "esa"**_

Naruto río en lo bajo…eso él ya lo sabía, pero esa había sido la decisión del Uchiha…aun así el rubio tenia muy claro que ni siquiera en la tumba el azabache se sentiría en paz, sí… se había quedado solo

_You wrote me in a letter__  
__You couldn't say it right to my face__  
__Give me that Sunday school answer__  
__Repent yourself away__  
_

Pero de alguna manera saberlo era dulce, después de todo, aquella carta que recibió por la cobardía del azabache al decírselo de frente, el modo en que lo evitaba, la forma en que lo seguía mirando a escondidas al creer que el rubio no se daba cuenta…

Seguro ahora se arrepentía… pero ya se había acabado, ahora él buscaría su felicidad así que ¡Sasuke podía perderse muy lejos!

**_Does it hurt__  
__To know I'll never be there__  
__Bet it sucks__  
__To see my face everywhere__  
__It was you__  
__Who chose to end it like you did__  
__I was the last to know__  
__You knew__  
__Exactly what you would do__  
__And don't say__  
__You simply lost your way__  
__They may believe you__  
__But I never will__  
__Never again..._**

_Never again will I hear you__  
__Never again will I miss you__  
__Never again will I fall to you__  
__Never_

La blanca nieve transformaba la vista simple de la aldea a una increíblemente Hermosa era la temporada en que las torres Hokage tenían un esplendor especial, el rubio estaba en sus vacaciones…ok, dos semanas de descanso, pero para él eran sus preciadas vacaciones…aprovecho el tiempo para limpiar su departamento, después de todo ahora era todo un Jounnin y a su pesar en cuestiones de limpieza tenía cierta imagen que cuidar

Divertido comenzó con la limpieza del lugar…se dio un tiempo para detenerse a observar varias fotos que tenía guardadas, era divertido mirarlas, misiones con Yamato y bromas entre el equipo siete aun con Sai, el rubio estaba encantado…

Observo un poco más y llegó a la clásica fotografía del equipo siete, su principio… sonrió nostálgico recordando todo lo que el equipo había pasado…las peleas, misiones, su separación…hasta su reencuentro, la vida que durante dos años llevó con el azabache…y ahora los dos años que de nuevo estaban lejos…

Y en ese instante su sonrisa era sincera, fueron buenos tiempos, pero ahora su vida había cambiado…

Dirigía a su propio equipo de Gennin y pronto alcanzaría su sueño tomando el año que entraba el puesto de Hokage de manos de Tsunade, sí, su vida había cambiado… Nunca más regresaría al pasado

_Never again will I kiss you__  
__Never again will I want to __  
__Never again will I love you__  
__Never_

Para Sasuke las cosas no estaban bajo el control que hubiese deseado…

Su vida junto a Sakura era un asco… odiaba el tono en su voz, su insistencia por mandarle, e incluso sus deprimentes intentos de seducción diarios…

Todo su plan se venía abajo, después de sacar a Naruto de su vida había pensado que lo demás seria sencillo…se casaría, tendría hijos, el nombre de su clan renacería con la gloria que siempre habían llevado, era un plan infalible…

El peor error de todos…

Esa era la verdad y aunque su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo, lo sabía muy bien. Se odiaba a si mismo por haber sido tan idiota, alejar al único ser tan hermoso que lo había amado sin condiciones hasta el punto incluso de seguirlo tantos años para que regresará… nunca más disfrutaría el sabor de esos labios suaves sobre los suyos…nunca más vería el rostro lleno de deseo en esos ojos azules que tanto lo volvían loco por tocarlo…nunca más su rubia adoración y primer amor le diría cuanto lo amaba! Nunca… y saber eso lo mataba cada día

**_Does it hurt__  
__To know I'll never be there__  
__Bet it sucks__  
__To see my face everywhere__  
__It was you__  
__Who chose to end it like you did__  
__I was the last to know__  
__You knew__  
__Exactly what you would do__  
__And don't say__  
__You simply lost your way__  
__They may believe you__  
__But I never will__  
__I never will__  
__I never will__  
__Never again_**

Sí, por su idiotez Sasuke lo había alejado, nunca más sería feliz…por que muy tarde se dio cuenta de que Naruto era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

**Fin capitulo único**

* * *

**Y esto fue "Never Again" al estilo SasuXNaru, si algun alma lo leyo arigatoo gozaimasu! espero haya sido de su agrado como ya dije arriba pido piedad jajaja es mi primer song-fic, cualquier comentario se agradece de antemano enormemente! es todo por ahora... bye bye kioky kon fuera =^^=**


End file.
